Affection for Confectionous Names
by zxphyr
Summary: Marceline has been trying to figure out what to name her mega awesome guitar, but she can't figure it out. So one night she goes out and she spots someone you wouldn't expect. Throughout the night Marceline follows this person and finally finds a name for her guitar, as well as something else. MxPB. Rainbows. Girl on girl.


Marceline and P. Bubblegum

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Hello friends! This is a request from a friend at my school. She really wanted it to be done so I did it for her. As for my other adventure time fanfic, like I said the chapters were accident,y erased and I can't remember what I had down so I'm trying to remember. But to take a little break and get the thoughts flowing I made this! I hope you all enjoy! Ps. I know the writing style is different but it's still written by me lol! Please R & R thank you!**

 **~ Zeph**

I was sitting are chillaxing in my cave playing my mega awesome guitar. I hadn't get figured a name for her yet. But it has to be something super rockin'. I just can't figure it out. It has to be sick, but have a nice meaning to it. I was just floating atop my couch, racking my brain to figure it out. ' _Agh I can't do this, I, gonna go for a stroll, it's almost midnight'_ thought to myself. I got up and went to my room to put on something a little more decent. I mean I was only wearing underwear and a tank top, that had holes every where. I stepped, or floated, into my room to get some clothes ' _Now what should I wear? It's almost midnight so I think black seems awesome...well there's no other color in my closet anyways so...'_ I grabbed a black sweater and black studded jeans, and headed out.

I haven't done this in awhile. Just chill outside at night and do nothing but think. It's nice and comforting. I floated across some hills and paths. Little bushy trees that were just starting to grow back because of the winter. ' _What would be a good name?_ ' As I was walking, I found a cool little rock to lay-float on that was by a pond. As I laid on it I looked up and started to think. _'I can't think of a good name! Ugh I've had my baby for so long and I can't even think of a name for her.'_ Iclosed my eyes p, and furrowed by eyebrows. After thinking for a good 20 minutes I heard some ruffling through the grass. _'Now who would be dumb enough to be outside at this time, when people - or things - like me, are out here?'_ I left it alone, I need to focus on figuring out a name for my baby. I closed my eyes to think again. But yet again I heard the grass ruffles, and they sounded close to me. ' _Grr_ 'I opened my eyes and went ghost so that the culprit couldn't see me. I followed behind at a safe distance so that it could spot me in case it was a nighty creature. I heard the thing stop, so I did too, but then I heard the thing talk and chuckle. 'The voice sounds sweet. It's disgusting' I moved a little closer to be able to see the thing. I can now verify that it's not a nighty creature.

"Hmm it should be around here somewhere." It said.

'It defiantly has to be female. But what non-nighty female would be out at this time. I mean cool you do you boo boo, and girl empowerment, but dude seriously.' This thing crouched down. This is my chance. I got closer and closer and then finally I started to realize that the 'thing' was something in fact sweet. Ms. P. Bubblegum there live in action, with a book in hand and her glasses half off her face. She looked like she was searching for something. She looked around confused.

"Maybe it's under that lake over there. I really don't want to get my hair wet but in the name of science I need to!" She pointed her fist to the sky.

 _'How cute.'_ Wait what no. I didn't think that. I shook my head. But by losing my focus I went out of my ghost and became visible. I gasped pretty loudly. She turned as a normal person would. Thank god for my good reflexes and thinking I was able to go back into it before she could turn around. She looked to the area where I am and raised an eyebrow. I tried not to move just in case I screwed up again. 'C'mon me. It's just PB she's just her pinky self.' She started to head towards the lake where I was recently sitting. _'Wow what if I didn't move' I_ followed behind her, but a little more close this time, almost right behind her. I probably looked like a creep. I lied no one can see me. I am a creep. But curiosity killed the cat. She stopped by the rock where I was laying, and took off her shoes.

"Guess I really have to go in." As she peered over the edge of the lake. She tied her hair back and put her crown, glasses, and book, with her shoes. She did a little cu- normal stretch.

"Okay!" She yelled quietly and jumped into the lake. ' _Wow she actually jumped in.'_ I decided to follow her, but I had to make it discrete. I took off my boots and put them behind one of the little newly growing bushes so that if she came out first she wouldn't see them. _'I can't believe she went in with all her clothes on. Would have been better if she took some off...for-for-for sanity reasons of course_.' I slipped into the side of the lakes bank so I would make the least amount of ripples as possible. Water was a strange medium, so even though I'm invisible it's hard to be fully unseen.

I saw her at the bottom of the lake trying to hold her breath while she headed for an underwater cave. 'Who would have thought that this little nonchalant lake had that.' I followed slowly behind her but just enough to see where she was going. The bottom of the lake looked like crystals with all the zircon at the bottom and with the moonlight shining on it. I looked back to her and got a little flushed. 'She looks so pretty with all the light shining on her' 'No she looked like a normal person with light being shun on her.' 'Why am I even following her?' With all the questions in my head I just continued to follow her.

She swam through the little but rockin' awesome cave, until there came a place were the water hit surface. She merged from the water and walked up to the surface. I stayed a little longer in the water. 1 because it was chill and 2. So I wouldn't be seen. I waisted a good 5 minutes before coming out. I peered over the water like a hippo too see my surroundings. But it was basically nothing just a bare cave with a giant Zircon rock supernaturally glowing, me and PB. Okay well I mean the giant zircon is cool but I think PB is better...in smarts, cause rocks don't have brains. Haha. I got out of the water and went up to slope. I was so captivated by the glowing rock, and it's shininess, and her hair, how luscious it is, how beautiful her legs were and the back of her neck...and the blueness of the rock I mean wow it's amazing right. _'What's going on with me? It's just PB, we're best girl ish friends ish, kinda not really. Just somewhat friends nothing more.'_ If it weren't for the little cavity in the ground this would have been a super awesome spy mission with never being caught but nooooooo. It just had to get in the way, and I just had to yell lumps.

"Finally I found you! This is excellent now I ca-, um hello, who goes there?! I maybe pink but I can hurt you!" She defended her self with her fists to her face, while her dripping wet hair fell in front of her face.

"Chill Bubble," I became revisible and put my hands up, "it's just me. Not some giant Cinnabon."

"Take that back! Cinnamon Bun is a very nice man! He would never be like that! And just you? Why would you be following me and then give me the reason that it's just you?" She threw her hands up and started to get pouty.

"Okay okay, I take it back. And if anything I was here first. I took a midnight stroll, which is normal for me, and then I saw you which is not normal." I crossed my arms and looked at her. "Now what are you doing here, your royal highness."

"Don't give me that! I am the princess of the candy kingdom, and I am of age, so I can do what I want in the name of science." She proclaimed. She tried back to the bright rock. "Now I need to get a chip of this to finish my newest experiment." She started to examine the rock.

"Oh that's...cool, what's it for?" I tried to make small talk,corn some reason I was still blushing.

"It's for babies who aren't born with enough sweetness. It's called hypoglycosweesugarious deficiency . It's very serious and I found that maybe this could help." Tugged on apart of the rock that slightly stuck out. "Now if I pull lightly..." As she did the little piece came off without a problem. "There all done for tonight."

"Well that was quick. Why couldn't you do this in the morning or you know when it's bright outside?"

"Because Marceline, the rock shines at night. When I was by the pond I thought I saw something shiny, but it was just a snail."

"Oh."

We stood there in an awkward silence. "So let's uh get back to the surface." I finally blurted out. She slightly nodded.

As we traveled back to the surface, we both just kinda sat there waiting for out clothes to dry the slightest bit off.

"So why were you out here?" She looked up to the moon, she looked so pretty. Oh sugar plums.

"Uh, I was making a song, and I realized I didn't have a name for my guitar."

"You need a name for your guitar?" She looked over to meAnd raised an eyebrow.

"Well I never thought about it and I feel like she should have one. Y'know?" I shrugged my shoulders. _'Why do I feel so uncomfortable_.' _'You like her.' 'No I don't.' 'Then why have you dreamt about her._ ' crap

"Oh alright. But why did you follow me?"

"Uh hehe well, I didn't know what you were so I was investigating then I found out it was you, and wondered why you were out here, and I kinda followed you around, to uh keep investigating." I spoke a little to quickly.

"Oh so you weren't wanting to protect me?" She raised her eyebrow and added a little smirk.

I blushed. "I mean if you want it to be that way sure why not." I turned my head away. _'Why was I feeling like this.'_

"I feel like I'm losing my sweetness. I should taste test this zircon to make sure I woke properly." She held the piece up to the moonlight.

"Your always sweet," I mumbled under my breath, "what are you gonna do bite yourself?"

"Maybe or you can. Just to my hand I don't want your vampire fangs near me." She chucked but I could have sworn I saw some red on those cheeks.

"Why me? Haha?" Seriously though,

"Because, the patient cannot disperse their own medicine. "

"What? That makes no sense I'm not giving you this damn zircon rock thingy." I looked at her confused.

"No I'm not saying to you too feed me! I'm saying I'm pretty sure I know what I taste like, just 'cause of science experiments. Here just taste my hair, it's the sweetest on my body." She ripped off a piece of here hair and handed it to me. "It's fine it's not gonna kill you."

I slowly took it into my hands and raised it too my mouth, she was peering over curiously. I put it in my mouth and slowly chewed. It was so sweet and puffy. The excitement on her face seemed better. She was bouncing up and down to see my reaction. 'Why do I feel like this?'

"It's good...sweet." I tried to hide my expression. It was better than sweet. It was apart of her.

"Okay great!," she put on the brightest smile, " Now we..." I stopped listening.

Why did I feel like this? It's just her? Why do I feel so warm inside? She's making me blush. I don't get it. ' _You like her.' 'No I don't.' 'In lumps you don't.'_

"Okay here." I snapped out of my daze and she handed me a piece of her hair again. She nudged me to take it again. I looked at her. The moonlight was hitting her slightly wet skin and her eyes sparkled in the light. Her innocent face was adorable. She gave me a confused look. Cute.

"What's wron-" she was cut off when I grabbed her face and kissed her. I don't know what I'm doing. She resisted at first then fell into my hands. I adjusted my grip to grab more of her face. She was soft and sugary. My lips started to get a little sticky but I didn't care. I couldn't resist. The taste of her in my mouth warmed me. She pulled back from me panting and she covered her mouth. We just made a longing eye contact.

"Wh-wh-why did you do that!?" Her checks were cherry.

"Uh..," be smooth be smooth, "to get a taste...in the name of science."

"Oh um right in the name of science. Well um how uh was it." She's so cute when she tries to hide her feelings.

"It was...sweet...er." I couldn't keep my

Peyes off of her. I wanted her again.

"Oh that's great! Good it works." She tried to calm her self down but she was still panting and talking fast. We paused for a moment.

"I don't think it was because of the rock..." I said under my breath trying to hide my red face. "Yeah it works so now those kids can be safe-"

She kissed me. The royal highness of the candy kingdom kissed me. Me. It was better than time before this. Much better. She tasted sweeter if it was even possible. More soft. Nor everything.

She took her lips off mine and looked into my eyes. "I was thinking that maybe you needed some of this rock to be sweeter and since I just tasted it I thought I should return it. But you seem already well off with out it." She was being a smarties. She gave a little smirk. "In the name of science, may I again?" I was astonished. Miss bubbles is actually wanting to kiss me. "Maybe there's a new name for your guitar."

"Huh what would that be?" My head was foggy what was going on here.

"Zirconia." She glared into my eyes but it was a soft look.

"Why that name?"

"So everyone you play her you think of this time. And maybe think of some...rockin lyrics. " she smiled at me.

"Oh haha yeah that'd be great." I smiled back to her, I felt like crying but I was so happy.

"But may I ask, because science cannot explain, why did you actually in the first place. We've known each other forever and in pretty sure you've always hated me. So why?" She pulled back for a moment.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I guess I just realized how pretty your hair is, and now soft you look, how beautiful your eyes are, how cute you look when your nerdy and acting smart, how nicely your dress fits on you...how...sweet your personality is..and.." I cut myself off. Her tears fell down her face and on to my hand.

"I don't know your just..confectionous."

She burst out into laughter, I couldn't stand - okay sit, okay float - to see her cry anymore.

"That's the first time I've gotten that I'll tell you." She looked back up smiling at me. "So...do you wanna taste more confection." Everything went slow motion. She closed her eyes and titled her head. The moon light shun behind her. I grabbed her face and pulled her in again. She made a little giggle on my mouth as I licked her lips. We were in our own little world...or bubble.

The end.

 **Sorry it seems a little rushed! But please leave comments. Good? Bad? anything tell me! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
